marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Adventures Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Cathy Antagonists: * * Pterodactyls * Dinosaurs * Sabretooth Tiger Other Characters: * Professor Barnes * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * Twilight World. * Items: * Cro-magnon Necklace | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 28 | StoryTitle2 = The Masterpiece | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A great portrait artist is asked to paint the queen, but he refuses and says he is done with portraits, and all he wants to paint is a landscape piece. He pays his landlady 5000 francs to lock him in his room and bring him food (and also cover his rent for the month). Eventually, the queen's messenger comes back to negotiate, but he and the landlady do not find the artist. They do find the finished masterpiece, and notice the artist has "drawn" himself lying happily on the bank of a little lake. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monsieur Claude Duval Supporting Characters: * Monsieur Finnault (Queen's messenger) * Madame Fleury (Landlady) Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = The Teddy Bear | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A woman who keeps a teddy bear from childhood marries a surveyor who brings them out west for a job. He notices tracks of a mountain lion nearby and leaves the tent after his wife has gone to sleep to hunt it down. The beast surprises him, and brushes by him on the way towards the tent. Panicked, he runs to the tent even though his rifle jammed, determined to fight the mountain lion with his bare hands if he needs to in order to save his wife. When he opens the tent flap, he finds the mountain lion dead on the floor and his wife still asleep with the teddy bear sitting in the corner covered with scratches. From that day forward he no longer chides his wife as being "silly" for being a grown woman who keeps a teddy bear. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jim * Carol Supporting Characters: * Teddy Antagonists: * Mountain Lion Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** 'Rugged mountain camp' out west. | StoryTitle4 = Doctor Droom Meets Zemu! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Dr. Droom hypnotizes a disguised warrior from the planet Saturn into confessing to the police that he intended to use technology in his magic act as a means of gaining fame and becoming an elected official. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Magnets * Ray gun | Notes = * "Doctor Droom Meets Zemu!" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #20. * Dr. Droom is better known as Dr. Druid. | Trivia = * First issue of this series to feature the MC logo on the cover. | Recommended = | Links = }}